


The Definition of Love

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: I googled a bunch of stuff for this fic, M/M, Oh my god actual fluff, and i already knew about both of them, not that much stuff but two things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Logan gives Patton part of the definition of love.  Really short one shot, I fell in love with an artwork by tumblr user: 2Queer2Deer, check her out!





	The Definition of Love

“You must understand, affection-whether it be words of affirmation, acts of service, time, gifts, or physical-, I am no good at. It will take time and practice, but, Patton, I will try my best.” 

The determined look on Logan’s face made Patton giggle and press his nose to Logan’s cheek in place of a kiss. 

“It’s okay Lo, I understand that you’re not good at affection. But, I know you enjoy my company and that’s enough.” Logan huffed.

“It’s not that I only enjoy your company, I enjoy your presence and your silly gestures and wild phrases. I enjoy just sitting next to you. And, if I’m correct, I believe that the term to encompass that and more is love. In my understanding, I love you.”

Even though it was wordy, Patton’s eyes were bright through the whole speech. His smile stayed small as he grabbed Logan’s hand.

“Logan, love isn’t something to define. Love is something you feel. I know, feelin isn’t your schtick, but you don't have to have the definition just to say ‘I love you’ back to me. I told you, wait until you’re ready-“

“I am ready!” He takes a breath and smiles at Patton. “I do love you. Not just by definition, but by feelings. You see: I never would have looked up the definition if I couldn’t understand how it felt. I, infact, looked up what all these gushy, over the top feelings for another person were. And, it turned up as love. I love you Patton.” 

Patton’s smile turned watery as he hugged Logan. “Thank you Logan.” 

“I do not understand why you’re thanking me. I did not ask for these feelings, they are much too difficult to understand-“ 

“Shut up Logan. I was thanking you for having those feelings, you absolute dork.” Patton giggles as Logan begins again.

“As I say again, I did not ask for these feelings. But, I guess, you’re welcome. Thank you as well. I do not know how I would be able to handle these ‘feelings’ if you did not reciprocate them.” Patton pulls away to see Logan with a wide grin on his face. “I guess I would be forced to steal your heart.” 

The smaller boy’s eyes widen as his grin grows and giggles. “Honestly, I would fall so easily if you tried to steal my heart.” 

Logan smiled largely and leaned down, touching his nose to Patton’s. 

“I love you Patton. And my feelings are strange, but I know, both by definition and feeling, I love you.”

“I love you too Logan.”


End file.
